The Kingdom Of Clover
by Sell-By
Summary: Once there was a land. Divided into five Kingdoms. Treason, my friends, is punishable by death.  "Is it done, nii-san?"   "Of course, My lady." Rated T for gore later chapters. RinxLen no romance  OFCxKaito Other pairings. Based off off of Story of Evil.


The Kingdom of Clover

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my little Vocaloid brain child. Heavily inspired by ChibiUranus's story, "The World Went Silent"(Shameless promotion here: Its an awesome story. Go read it. ^^;)**

**Based off of The Story Of Evil.**

**First chapter doesn't make much sense, I'm afraid. It will later on though!**

**Disclaimer: No. *sobs in corner***

**Kay! Now you can read. XD**

His steps clicked on the great marble of the palace. His cloak of black shielded his eyes of blue and hair of blond. Covered in blood and dirt, this young man was. No younger nor older than the age of fourteen. His blade bore the blood of another, as well. It clanked in its sheath. He drew closer to the throne, and the pretty girl the throne held.

She wore a gown woven from silk; orange as the sun's first rays of light. Her pale skin, like porcelain, her blue eyes, like the sea, her hair, like a thousand strands of golden silk, woven together. Her gaze was a covered barrier, blocking the world outside. Her lips pursed, her hands grasping the edge of the stone throne.

His steps clicked closer. When he reach the edge of the rug that sat beneath the throne, he dropped to a kneel. His sword, Mâu, clinked again in his sheath as her knelt. He pulled back the crimson splattered cloak hood as he looked up though his hair.

"Is it done, nii-san?" She looked at him, slightly glazed over eyes.

He smiled at the name she called him. "Of course, my lady."

"Thank you, nii-san" She smiled at her servant.

His smile matched his words, "Of course, My lady."

He stood, Mâu went about clinking again. His steps still echoed though the air. He pulled the hood once more over his hair and walked to his quarters.

This boy with the golden hair was the princess's servant. The princess of The Kingdom of Yellow. He was bound to her, only happy if she was happy. He hated it, but he killed for her. He would slay anyone she asked. She wasn't a particularly merciful princess either. Nor was she a particularly _good _princess. But he served her loyally.

The Land was divided into five kingdoms. In order of power over the land, The Kingdom of Yellow, The Kingdom Blue, The Kingdom of Red, The Kingdom of Silver, and The Kingdom of Green.

The kingdom of Yellow was the richest in the land, because the princess would take whatever she wanted. And get away with it, too. All the people in her country and others were terrified to stand up to her. She had a nasty habit of sending people to the guillotine.

The ruler of the Yellow Kingdom was Rin Kagamine. Most said she was the cruelest, but actually, she was quite pleasant when things went her way. Her servant, Len Kagamine, ensured that things went her way. He served her so loyally, he would kill for her. And kill he did. For death is what she usually wished.

And, Why, you may ask, does he do whatever she pleases? Well, If you'd be so kind, to sit and listen, I shall tell you the tale of why the golden haired boy serves his princess so loyally.

~_"Rinny!" A blonde haired boy no older than the age of five screamed as he ran and threw him self at the little blonde girl who turned around just in time to be mauled by the boy._

_"Lenny!" She giggled, ginning widely._

_The large clock tower ringed out four bells; the begging of the begging. The begging of the begging of the end._

_A click sounded from a camera, capturing the two young twins in a memory forever. Right before they were pulled apart for the next ten years._

_"Lets go, hun." A woman said softly to the blonde haired girl._

_"Come on" Spat a large male to the blonde boy._

_"No, Rin!"_

_"Len!" The girl screamed, struggling to get away from the woman._

_"NO!"_

_"LENNN!"~_

Ever since the day with the bells, the boy had held their finally photograph, always remembering his sibling.

But the girl had forgotten.

And she still doesn't remember, even with her twin at her side today.

But Len remembers. How could he ever forget?

In his quarters, the young servant sighed. _Why must she love to kill? _He asked himself. He hated the blood shed that he had caused; but he would do it ten times over if it would make his princess happy.

He carefully set Mâu down by his bedside, in case he needed it quickly. Upon doing this, he flung him self unto his bed, relishing in the soft comfort it provided.

He felt an emptiness that he only felt after he had stolen a life. A cold ache that nagged at him and told him how horrible it was that he served a daughter of evil.

But if she was evil, he was evil, too. So he deserved this pain, even if he could fight it. Execute it with the preciseness he could execute an enemy of the princess.

The night had fallen since the time he had gotten back to the palace. The smell of hearty food danced in his nostrils. He did not wish to eat, though. Not on this day.

He stood and strode over the metal platter set on top of his rustic dresser. He picked up the photograph of him and his grinning twin.

How he missed those days.

"Nii-san! Come eat!" He heard his princess from outside the door. He looked that way and set down the picture.

He quickly snubbed out the fire he had going since earlier in the day. "Coming, my lady!"

And thus, the anniversary of the day they were separated came to an end.


End file.
